


A Little Sense of Accomplishment

by Tish



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 08:38:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5999293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tish/pseuds/Tish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Those little moments where one can look back with a sense of achievement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Sense of Accomplishment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saiditallbefore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saiditallbefore/gifts).



“How does this thing ever manage to fly?” Leia breathed out a sigh and gave the box a light tap. She traced the circuit again and growled at the red light that flashed. “Okay, found you. Sneaky.”

Opening the next panel, she waved her hand as dust and auburn hair wafted out. “Someone needs a good hairbrush, or maybe a buzzcut.”

A roaring reply echoed along the curve of the corridor, followed by the huge looming shadow of Chewbacca.

Leia looked up to see the Wookie standing before her, hands on hips. She bit her lip to hide her laughter. “I understand it's difficult, but these things seem to get in every nook and cranny of the Falcon. This is the third short circuit I've found.”

 

Chewie gave her an exasperated growl and flapped a large, furry paw at her as he turned his attention to the panel next to his head. 

Leia smiled to herself as she ran a laser tool to bypass the fizzled circuitry. She glanced up as Chewie started to growl and chirp musically as he worked. For a moment she watched him, then returned to her task. 

She attached a probe and verified the patch was working, then moved to the next panel, nodding with satisfaction as that circuitry checked out fine. She looked back along the corridor and checked her chronometer. With any luck they could finish within half an hour.

 

Still singing, Chewbacca finished checking the integrity of the cables and for a moment he watched Leia work. Her small hands danced over the electronic modules in the small access panels and he called out a groan of appreciation.

Leia smiled back and lightly slapped the last panel in place. “Not bad for a morning's work.”

 

From under a tangle of cables in the cockpit, Han listened as a strangely compelling duet lilted along the corridor. He grinned at the unlikely pairing, and how it worked. He felt like the luckiest man in the galaxy.


End file.
